Dies having multiple structures for jetting fluid can be formed in semiconductor material. Each structure can include a fluid path that leads to a nozzle. An actuator forces fluid in the flow path out the nozzles when actuated. Some types of nozzles have a tapered portion that leads to an oval or circular outlet. To form the die, an array of nozzles can be partially formed in a nozzle plate that is attached to a device body in which the fluid path is located. In forming a device, the nozzle plate can be formed separate from the device body. In some devices, the tapered portion is formed in the nozzle plate prior to attaching the nozzle plate to the device body. The circular holes are then formed in the nozzle plate after attaching the nozzle plate to the device body. Circular nozzles in a nozzle plate have more uniform ejection qualities, such as drop volume and ejection direction, than nozzles with a rectangular or square shape.